Hitokiri Battousai
by Hitokiri Shinta
Summary: A small collection of poems about Kenshin throughout his life.
1. Hitokiri Battousai

Hitokiri Battousai

I don't own any RK characters I just write things about their lives.

Hitokiri Battousai

Here you are stalking through the night

Your eyes are finely tuned to the darkness, you need no light.

You hunt down your victims so quick and silent

They never see it coming, they cannot fight it.

You wield your sword proudly as you take their lives

Knowing within your heart that they will not survive.

Their fresh, hot blood runs down your face and hair

It doesn't matter to you, you no longer care.

No longer do you seem like a human being

But as a monster with no true meaning.

You walk swiftly and silently through the night

You senses are fully alert, you are ready to fight.

People see your face and run in fear

You don't care, you no longer hold their opinions near.

You once trusted only a few

Now you trust no one since you've lost all you knew.

The one you loved and held in your heart is gone

Taken away from you by your blade as it was drawn.

Her blood now rests on your hands, you heart has turned into an empty space

The only reminder of her now is the scar on your face.

You look at her grave and a single tear falls from your golden eyes

Turned emotionless and cold from years of lies.

You are brutal, strong, fierce and cruel

Your enemies fight you only if they are a fool.

Your emotion is gone, for the ones you trusted have betrayed you

They made you part of their plan, part of their twisted sinew.

After so much death you realize what you have done

You should've had compassion and mercy although you had none.

You lay down the sword that has taken so many lives and shed so much blood

You have vowed to never again cause the rain of blood which used to fall, not as a rain, but more as a flood.

You've become a gentle wanderer with a heart pure and true with only your sword and instincts to guide you.

You've sworn to repent for all that you've done

You will never again take another life, never, not one.

You wander alone, sad and lonely

You know that you will die repenting but you do so gladly.

You try to hide who you really are

But people know you by your scar.

You try to make your past only a memory

To make it go away, to destroy it completely.

Deep down you know who you really are

You cannot hide the truth, it is never that far.

You were once a manslayer through and through

The one who caused the rain to bleed was you.

You are who you are, that you cannot deny

You will remain the same until the day you die.

You cannot hide the truth about your past, you cannot lie

Until the day you die you are the man feared by all, you are

Hitokiri Battousai.


	2. Shinta

**I don't own any of the Rurouni Kenshin/Samurai X characters, they belong to Nobihiro Watsuki.**

**SHINTA**

**Hello there, little one, come with me and see the rising sun, for your day has just begun.**

**Your parents are gone, it's true, but don't fear, I'll see you through.**

**I've only known you for a day, but my heart loves you any way.**

**The ones who travel with us may give you a fright, but do not be afraid, for I'll watch over you tonight.**

**You are a beautiful child through and through, your innocence is so pure and so true.**

**You act as though you are an adult, when people come near, you react with a jolt.**

**Your wisdom is far beyond your years, you're so young and yet you have no fears.**

**You need to be a child and let your worries be mild.**

**I give you this top so you can play, within my heart you'll always stay.**

**You're so quiet as we travel mile by mile, then finally you look up at me and smile.**

**This dreadful night has come to us without warning, you and I are all that's left to be mourning.**

**They hold my hair and take my life, taking me away from you with their horrid knife.**

**I must leave you now but hear my plea, please, please live on for me.**

**A mysterious man comes and saves your life then leaves you, yet you don't run after him as most would do.**

**Instead you make graves for us as well as our murderers, to you we're all the same there is no difference to you, my little warrior.**

**The mysterious man returns to you and asks you your name, "Shinta," you reply, so quiet and tame.**

"**A child's name, too soft for a swordsman," he says with a slight grin, "from now on, you are Kenshin. I have found a pupil, consider yourself fortunate, your past is something that you must never forget."**

**You are now Kenshin from this day on, believe in yourself and you can do no wrong.**

**I will watch you from here on out, always know that without a doubt.**

**You've become an assassin using all of your might, taking lives again and again in the dark of night.**

**As you continue to take lives your hair turns magenta, but no matter what or who you become, you will always be my little Shinta.**


	3. Sacrifice

**SACRIFICE**

**I sit here alone, staring into the night, I no longer pray for tomorrow's light.**

**My sunshine is gone, never to return, The final rays have touched me, my wounds, they still burn.**

**My life was in danger, My death almost caused by a deadly stranger.**

**My eyes were injured, I could not see, but you used your voice and heart to guide me.**

**I thrust my sword forward and took his life, In his hand was a deadly weapon, he had your knife.**

**As I thrust my sword into his body I heard him gasp, His life slipping away and the dagger falling from his grasp.**

**The blood sprayed into my eyes and returned my sight, Then I looked into my arms as my heart shattered with fright.**

**I killed not one, but two, I had not only killed him, but I also killed you.**

**I hold you close and whisper your name, The fire in your eyes dwindling to a small flame.**

**With your dagger you mark my face, Never allowing me to forget this awful place.**

**With your last breath you ask me to remember, But how can I forget this dark December?**

**I carried your body back to our home, Realizing for the first time that I was truly alone.**

**The battles call out to me and now I must go, But you will forever be in my heart, this I know.**

**The war has finally ended yet people still cringe when they see my face, On my cheek is your reminder of my disgrace.**

**My friends try to comfort me and tell me to forget, to take their advice, But no matter what I do, I will never forget my sacrifice. **


End file.
